


The Long Night

by Octamercuria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octamercuria/pseuds/Octamercuria
Summary: Stark Inc. a once successful outdoor and sportswear company is facing financial hardship. Brightroar Corp, a lost and forgotten apparel brand strikes to return. An unlikely alliance agreed to in the darkest of hours. See as Brienne navigates in a world of wolves and lions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed - please expect grammar and spelling mistakes - My mood board muse

[](https://imgur.com/FA7bSge)

Brienne balled her fists tightly under the heavy oak table, feeling her fingernails dig into her palms painfully. This wasn’t fair - they were trying to suffocate a lion in a den of wolves. Her gaze traveled across the table and could see the controlled anger in his emerald eyes, successfully keeping his face devoid of emotion, refusing to express any affect their vicious words spat at him. If they could only let him speak, they could see he was actually trying to help them.  


Guilt lay heavily in her heart as she remembered how blindingly she had followed the pack in their assessment of him, the “Kingslayer”, the destroyer of companies. How stupidly naïve she had been. Her gaze shifted next to her, Sam and Sansa’s expression filled with the same guilt and fear that plagued her own.  


It hadn’t been the easiest of partnerships. She had been assigned to Jaime Lannister upon his arrival a little over 6 months ago. It was meant to be a joint venture in saving an aging line that was on the brink of closing down an institution. But as each day passed and it became clearer how dire the situation really was, it seemed the Board seemed more content on rebuffing all of Jaime’s suggestions and ideas than salvaging the name sake brand. Though she didn’t agree on all his points and suggestions, she had learned not everything was as straight forward as she had once thought. Hard decisions needed to be made in order to survive in any industry. Margins, revenue, loses, lay-offs, branding, re-invention… it was what decided the fate of employees and employers alike, threatening to swallow even the largest of companies.  


Stark Inc. was not immune to the effects of the market and their coveted brand was on the brink of extinction. Their once cornerstone brand “ICE” was falling out of favor and had been for quite some time. Rigorous rebranding was in order to get it back on track or face bankruptcy as so many other companies had recently declared or face disappearing and being gobbled up by another Banner company. Ned Stark, Head of Stark Inc., was well aware of the vultures that had begun to circle and had reached out to Baratheon Industries. However with their own internal leadership problems and current issues with the Iron Bank, any assistance he could have hoped for was quickly dashed with Robert’s resent coup from the company.  


Assistance had arrived in the form of Brightroar Corp, led by Jaime and Tyrion Lannister, sons of the infamous Tywin Lannister. There would be no buy-out or hand-out with heavy interest. It would consist of a partnership and investment in bringing back the legendary Brightroar brand from extinction and restoring the flagging ICE back to its former glory. Jaime Lannister would take care of the day to day operations regarding both brands in Winterfell while his brother remained in Kings Landing.  


Open hostility towards the brothers had been their welcome and now the routine since their arrival months ago and to their credit, they remained unperturbed by it…. until now. For the past hour Jaime Lannister had endured lash outs and attacks from all members of the Stark Board, questioning decisions, directions, thoughts and plans with a side commentary that questioned his credibility as they referred to the Targaryen dealings. The presentation had long been forgotten with an uncontrollable Board arguing and accusing not only his hard work but everyone on his team.  


Enough was enough, and as her face flamed red, her decision was made as the last accusation was hurled against them, her response coming from her lips before she could stop it from vocalizing.  


“And would that be based on the numbers we presented to everyone last month? Because if anyone had reviewed them it would be clear it is impossible to do so,” she said trying her best to keep her anger in check but failing miserably.  


All eyes in the large room turned to her as she tried not to hyperventilate.  


“Excuse me?” Robb Stark’s eyes glowered towards her, shocked to be questioned.  


“If you wish to save the jobs it will not be by refusing to hear the facts and truths. If you’d listen, there may be a way to save the people and the legacy,” she added, not aware she could ever feel how truly red she was until now.  


“By hearing these lies?” he growled at her, the anger evident on his face.  


Before she could respond it was Jaime’s stern voice that roared back, his voice as grave as she had ever heard it.  


“All misguided comments will solely be directed towards to me, not my team do I make myself clear? Contrary to your unfounded accusations they have worked diligently to support the findings we have shared and as they are part of your company I expect them ALL to be treated with the same ounce of respect they deserve regardless of which team they currently reside".  


As Robb stood up, Jon and Jaime followed, Brienne, Sam and Sansa following close behind.  


“Who the fuck do YOU think you are coming into OUR house and…..” Robb began to threaten.  


But before anyone would respond, it was Sansa’s stern and frank question to her father that quieted the group.  


“Dad, do you want to save ICE or not?”  


All eyes turned to Sansa’s exasperated face as she fought to stand tall as she waited for his response.  


“Of course I do,” he stood his mood even darker than her brothers.  


“Then listen to him,” she pleaded.  


“To a Lannister?” her brother asked disgustingly.  


Sansa turned her fiery eyes to her brother who was still being held back by Jon.  


“Yes, to a Lannister, you shit face."  


“SANSA!” her mother scolded.  


“This is my home too and I don’t want to see it close. We owe that much to all the people we employ, so sit down and listen,” she instructed him.  


All eyes turned to the head of the family and CEO. Taking a critical look at the Lion in front of him and turning to look at each member of his team, including his daughter, he nodded, agreeing to her terms. He instructed everyone to sit back down and no longer interrupt the presentation that should have started an hour ago. With muttered comments, the collected Stark Board took their seats, anger seething underneath their glares.  


In an instant Jaime slipped back to business mood and began the long awaited slide show that would decide the fate of both house brands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going back in time - How it all started - 6 months ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and Kudos! Hope you enjoy the chapter. 
> 
> I am in pursuit of a Beta (Soundboard) - Please reach out to me if you are interested :)

6 months ago - The Start

Brienne was having a shitty day. She wasn’t sure which moment had been the shittiest, but this had to be on the top of the list as she looked at herself in the mirror. In retrospect she should have called in sick or at least left my midday but it seemed the Gods had been adamant about her staying, blocking any attempt of her doing so with meetings and e-mails.

She wondered if her day could get any worse as she splashed water once more on her blotchy red face, taking the make-up wipe across her lashes. Her mascara had decided to smear across her face after she had fallen face first in the snow pile in front of Stark Inc. That had led her Dothraki lunch bowl smashing against her with enough force that she was still finding food in her hair and sporting a large orange stain on her suit jacket and blouse. She stepped back and bent forward slightly, shaking her head for any more food particles as she looked at the large streaks of white powder staining her black slacks that were imprinted with the residual salt that has been thrown on the street the night before. 

Brienne feared what the afternoon had in store for her. Taking a deep breath, she threw the wipe away and washed her hands as she closed her eyes for a moment, steeling herself for whatever came her way. 

“Better?” The light feminine voice asked next to her. 

She jumped slightly, startled to see her friend next to her. She hadn’t heard the door open to the woman’s restroom. 

“Depends on what you mean by better?” Brienne responded as she took one last look at herself in the mirror, defeated slightly. 

The redhead could only offer her a sympathetic smile as they walked out of the restroom and towards their cubicles. 

“I think I might have a granola bar if you want,” she offered. 

“With my luck today, I might just chock on it,” she declined.

Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle as she re-directed their walk, heading down a long hallway, on the opposite side of their desks, towards a large conference room. 

“Where are we going exactly?”

“Mom called a meeting and we’re in it.”

Brienne looked over at her friend and co-worker, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

“I didn’t have anything scheduled in my calendar…”

“Last minute… “Sansa avoided her eyes, looking straight ahead. 

“And what is it about?” she inquired. 

Before Sansa had to answer, they arrived, the young lady offering her a worried smile. 

“She can explain it so much better than me.” 

Brienne entered the conference room and was surprised to find the rest of her team assembled, as well as some of the senior staff from various departments. If she was getting fired at least the day was perfect for it. She took a seat next to confused Jon, with a quiet Sansa slipping into the chair next to her. 

“Thank you all for coming on such short notice. There will be a formal press release sent out tomorrow but we thought it would be best to inform you all of the new deal Stark Inc. signed last night,” the room fell silent as Catelyn stood in front of the large group, schooling her features to remain calm in what Brienne knew had to be turmoil by the way she gripped her hands together. 

“We have decided to partner with Brightroar Corp. in revitalizing our foundation brand, ICE,” Catelyn continued on, amid the numerous gasps that erupted in the room. “In turn we hope to create a new line that will compliment both houses.” 

“Mr. Jaime Lannister has re-located to Winterfell and will be the established partner in house from Brightroar Corp effective tomorrow. Mr. Tyrion Lannister will be remaining in King’s Landing and will host our own representative from Stark Inc.”

The panic in the room only increased with her following instructions.

“He will have full access to our resources and is expected to reach out to each of your departments. He will be engaging with each of your teams and we expect complete cooperation.”

Silent nods from shocked expressions agreed. 

“There will be more specific information available in the coming weeks. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate in reaching out to Ned or myself. Our doors are always open.”

She offered them all a firm smile and nod, taking her leave, leaving no questions to be asked and offering no more insight into the current situation. Sansa followed, leaving the rest of the stunned group behind as realization set in. Stark Inc. had crossed enemy lines and partnered with the Lannister’s. The Seven hells had finally frozen over. 

Brienne, Jon and Sam looked at each other, whispering the question everyone in the room was asking each other. 

“Did you know?”

Quietly, the trio decided to remain behind and waited for the crowd to leave, ignoring the questioning stares they received. Once the room was clear, they turned to each other, huddling close. 

“Did you know?” Jon began.

“Why would I know?” Brienne asked confused. 

“She is your BFF,” Sam softly supplied. 

“She’s Jon’s cousin,” Brienne shot back. 

“Whose mother hates me,” Jon pointed out. 

Brienne and Sam had to agree. 

“She has been acting a little off this past week,” Sam mentioned.

“I thought it was because of her boyfriend,” Brienne thought.

“Did she finally leave that dick?” Jon asked excited

“There on a “break”, she clarified. 

Jon simply rolled his eyes. 

The group fell silent, Brienne standing up and waiting for the men to do the same. 

“She must be having as great a day as I am,” she muttered. 

“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask,” Jon looked at her, “What the fuck happened to you?” motioning to the disaster that was her hair, face and clothes. 

“Fuck you Jon,” she sighed. 

Jon could only laugh.

Sam trailed behind them as they slowly walked out, in no real rush to head back to their work. 

“So… Jaime Lannister…do you guys know him?” Sam tentavily asked. 

“Know of him,” Brienne answered, “never met him.”

“The “Kingslayer”. Things must really be bad if they decided to deal with him directly,” Jon reasoned. 

“Hopefully this won’t turn into a Targaryen fiasco. Stark Inc. doesn’t deserve that.”

“Do you think we’ll work with him?” Sam curiously asked, wondering if all the talk about the first born son of Tywin Lannister was true. 

“Doubt it. We’re busy enough with the new rowboat and oar series to babysit him,” Brienne assured him. 

“I feel for the team that has to work with him. They’ll be ostracized just by association.” Jon commented. 

The group nodded in agreement. 

“Who would willingly want to work with a Lannister?” Brienne disdainfully questioned understanding the sentiment. 

“Brienne,” a familiar voice called from behind them, halting the trio’s progression forward. 

Brienne turned to look at Catelyn and offered her a small smile.

“I need a moment of your time.”

She nodded and moved past the two men, following Catelyn back to the conference room they had exited moments ago. To her surprise, Sansa was already seated as they walked in, taking the seat right across from her as Catelyn took the seat next to her daughter. Sansa gave Brienne her small sympathetic smile causing Brienne’s chest to tighten and stomach to become uneasy. 

“I’m sure today’s announcement was a surprise to everyone in the room,” the older redhead began. “To be honest, it’s still a surprise to us.”

Brienne nodded in agreement, keeping calm, knowing something bad was coming. 

“In the short time you’ve been here Brienne, you’ve jumped into each project with a dedication that has left us in awe most of the time. You have taken upon yourself to learn not only the mechanics on the operational side but the sales side. It’s one of reasons why we’ve always tasked you with the more difficult product creations in the company. You’ve not only earned my full respect and gratitude but my husbands.”

“Thank you,” she responded with a cautious smile, her cheeks turning red. 

“With that said, we have decided to task you with the most difficult project we have ever had, the revitalization of ICE.”

Brienne’s eyes widened, her heart pounding. 

“Effective immediately, you will be removed from your current assignments and they will be reassigned. Starting tomorrow morning you will solely be working with Jaime Lannister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No updates until next week - Thanks for reading!


End file.
